Still
StillCastle - Episode 5.21 - Still - ABC Press Release is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary Beckett's life is on the line when she steps on a pressure sensitive bomb. While the team searches for a way to disarm the explosive, Castle distracts Beckett by arguing with her about who fell for whom first. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credit only) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle (credit only) *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers (credit only) Guest Cast *Allan Louis as Captain Frank Mahoney *Adam Rose as Mike Boyer *Andy Goldenberg as Diego Jimenez *Stefan Marks as Archibald Fosse *Jerry Ying as Tech Quotes :Captain Gates: BDU just confirmed it. Beckett’s standing on a bomb. Trace detection estimates 10 kilograms of RDX, enough to take out the whole building. :Beckett: Castle, please. There is no reason to put yourself in danger. There's nothing that you can do here. :Castle: Nothing? Excuse me, who's going to be your bomb buddy? :Beckett: My bomb buddy? :Castle: You heard what he said. You're going to be standing here, maybe for hours. If I don't stay, who’s going to keep your spirits up? Who's going to keep your mind off of getting tired? :Beckett: Rick. I love you. :Castle: I love you too. :Beckett: Hey, Castle, listen. Thank you for staying with me. :Castle: Always. :Captain Gates: Glad to see you, Detective. Even you, Mr Castle. I have to say, I don't know too many men who would have done what you did. :Beckett: Neither do I. :Gates: Oh, for Heaven's sake Detective, just kiss the man. :Beckett: Sir, you know? :Gates: What? Do you think I'm an idiot? I needed to maintain plausible deniability, which I can continue, as long as you two both act professionally at the precinct. :Castle: I know I can, but Captain, she has a long history of coming on to me at work... :Beckett: I don't think it'll be a problem, Sir. :Gates: Good. Meanwhile, as long as we’re on neutral ground here, I’d say uh, he deserves it. Wouldn’t you? :Beckett: Yes sir, I would. :Beckett: Castle, I think I'm standing on a bomb. Featured Music *"Longing to Belong" - Eddie Vedder *"I Just Want You" - Robert Duncan *"The Stroke" - Billy Squier *"Wannamama" - Pop Levi Trivia *This episode was a last minute add on to the fifth season of Castle. It was originally scheduled to air as the 5.21 episode, but due to the Boston Marathon bombing on April 15th, this episode was delayed one week from April 22nd to April 29th, making it episode 5.22 by switching with episode The Squab and the Quail. *This episode shows a lot of previous episode footage in flashbacks from season 1's Pilot to present episodes this season, making it in essence a 'clip show', something Castle has previously avoided. *It is revealed near the end of the episode that Capt. Gates knew about the Castle-Beckett relationship, but she agreed not to tell anyone, using what she describes as 'Plausible Deniability' as long as Castle and Beckett stay professional at work. Her reasons for this are unknown, but it could be that she did not want to lose Beckett or the friction between her and Castle could be lessening. *This episode happens to mark the first time Beckett says I Love You to Castle. *Discussing about possible combinations to disarm the bomb it is initially said that there are billions of combinations but later Beckett correctly says that there are 100,000 combinations with five digits. This is correct if all combinations are 5 digits long (they are from 00000 to 99999). *After the flashbacks to all of the outfits Beckett wore to 'turn Castle's head' she says that she wore them for undercover assignments. However of the eight different outfits that Castle saw in the flashbacks three of them had nothing to do with a case and one of the others didn't have to be done right in front of Castle for the case. The three were the dress at the 'Storm Falls' book reading in Hell Hath No Fury, the 'Heat Wave' launch party in When the Bough Breaks, and the last one Beckett was on a date and left to follow up on a lead in The Third Man. The one that was case related but she didn't have to do it in front of Castle was before they went into the Old Haunt in Last Call. There is also the swimsuit scene from To Love and Die in L.A. as Beckett wasn't officially on the case. References Related links Still Still Still